Dark Side
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Fem! America. BAMF America. Implied US/UK. implied onesided Russia/America. Mutually assured destruction, that's a fun prospect isn't it.


**Author's Note: Been sitting on this one for a while. Been sitting on a lot of things for a very long time. This is Hetalia, in my fem! America universe. This takes place at the beginning of the cold war. Well really it hasn't started yet. You'll see. I own nothing. **

Dark Side

Everyone has one. The nations are no exception. But other than being a bit annoying no one had really seen America's yet. She was always such a sweet golden child, if a bit scary on the battle field. Then World War Two ended and most of Europe was left broken or just broke.

It was Russia who stood to gain. For a terrifying second it seemed that no one could stand up to the largest country in Europe. Then America did just that. She simply stood up in the middle of Russia's well practiced 'Communism is the answer to your problems' speech and said,

"No." One simple word that elicited drop dead silence from every other country in the room. All of them were older nations. All had, at least in their opinions, vast knowledge and more sense than the youngest world power. That one word shook them all to the core. It wasn't shouted or spoken forcefully. Just a matter of fact statement as if America was commenting on the weather.

"Sorry, I think I heard you incorrectly Amelia." Russia, or Ivan though no one dared to call him that, smiled sweetly hiding the tiger behind a curtain of false hospitality.

"You heard me perfectly Ivan." America smirked, shocking the older nation into slipping the façade, a snarl briefly painting his lips. America continued.

"But in case you're too old to have heard me, I said no. Let me put it another way, you're wrong. That's not the answer." Ivan's façade was back in place but they had all seen the crack.

"Ah, but you are young yet Amelia. You will learn as you get older." America snorted in derision.

"Bullshit! I've done in a few centuries what most of you have tried to do for millennia. Hell half of you wouldn't be sitting here today if it wasn't for me. So bullshit I'm too young. Try again." The room was silent again. Ivan had no response and as he floundered for something America just kept going.

"All you're promising is chaos. But I'll make you a promise. You try it and I'll take you down. I will release nuclear Armageddon on your ass." Russia smiled, eyes gleaming.

"Ah but you forget America, I can do the same for you." To the shock and fear of everyone in the room America didn't back down. Instead her fathomless blue eyes glinted with what could only be described as excitement. Her smile was darker than anything they had seen, putting even the pirate king to shame.

"Mutually assured destruction, that's a fun prospect isn't it? If you try it I will take you down, and if I die doing it then so be it. But I'll take you down with me. I won't go out trying. So shall we play?" The dark pronouncement was followed by the loudest silence ever heard in recorded history. It was broken by Russia. He laughed but America didn't so much as twitch.

"Good! I thought you would disappoint me in the end Amelia. I always hoped you would be a challenge in the end." Amelia's dark smile was back and as England watched the exchange he saw nothing of his little sister. A shadow seemed to have replaced her.

"You won't enjoy testing me. I don't play fair you already know that. You test me and you won't get a warning. One second you'll be there standing on a pile of bodies, people you've killed for your own gain. Then suddenly there will be nothing but a pile of ashes and a nuclear wasteland. Nobody wants that, nobody wants to clean up the mess. So I suggest you back off. Da?" America raised an eyebrow, the final question a jab against the older nation.

We shall see. Perhaps I do have something to learn from you, as you have to learn from me."

"Bring it on." The meeting ended on a cloud of false hospitality generated by the painfully forced smiles both countries were giving each other.

"Remind me never to fuck with you again." England was still stunned by what had transpired. America's normal bright smile returned.

"Aww come on Artie I wouldn't do that to you." England was only slightly reassured as Amelia threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Somebody needed to stand up to him. He thinks he can take anything he wants. He's wrong." Her grip tightened slightly on England's shoulder. Then seeming to notice her action she stretched her arms over her head.

"I need a burger!" She declared and sauntered off, her army green mini skirt flouncing around her as she walked.

"You were one of the first I was going after you know. She cares more about you than you know I think. You catch my meaning, da?" England spun and saw Russia standing in the shadows. He stuttered for a minute. Russia smiled.

"Perhaps you will not prove the challenge I thought. I like challenges. This will be a fun game, da?" With that he walked away.

"What are you getting us into Amelia?" England wondered aloud following his former colony to lunch. He was sure to keep his eyes open for any more surprises.


End file.
